Cursed
by Ichigo Kisses
Summary: The Shikon No Tama is sealed into 4 people, these people are forced to walk the earth for eternity, watching as the ones they love die over and over. But what happens if Yusuke and the boys take them in for questioning? On hiatus. written by my sister.


Kagome looked around her and saw that all her human friends looked the same as they had five centuries before except for Rin who now looked to be seventeen but that was probably because of the fact that all four of them were now the four souls which made up the sacred jewel. She was the soul of friendship, Miroku was wisdom, Rin was courage and Sango was love.

How they had been transformed into the four souls of the sacred jewel they all remembered too well it was the beginning of their curse as immortals. They had been fighting Naraku and in his spite he transferred the fours souls into each of their bodies. They soon discovered this gave them control over the elements. Kagome's was water, Rin air, Sango fire and Miroku's was earth. The females all gained the ability to grow pure white wings, Miroku had black and unlike Miroku they could change the bottom half of their bodies into fish tails. They also gained strong abilities over nature; it came in handy when you didn't want to be found.

Their appearances had also changed Rin grew instantly into a seventeen year old. Kagome's once pure black hair now had aqua blue streaks, it also shimmered silver when the light hit it. Sango's hair now had blood red streaks through it and like Kagome's it shone sliver when the sun hit, in fact all their hair did that except for Miroku's. Miroku's had dirt brown streaks through it. Rin's hair shone with beautiful silver streaks.

They could live in a place for around ten years before people noticed their unchanging appearance. Once during the seventeenth century they had nearly been burned to death. They had to use their powers to escape but that was probably what had fuelled the peoples believes that there were people who made contracts with demons. Little did they know that demons walked among them even now in her original time some demons remained in living world.

Most had been banished to the Makai, all of them still remembered when the barrier went up, it was towards the end of the feudal era. Maybe fifty years had past since they defeated Naraku and cursed. Inuyasha had been mortally wounded but was happy because he would finally be able to be with kikyo. She doesn't remember how long she had spent crying after that. She soon let sleep take her back to a time when she could still feel the happiness being human gave, you could spent your time with your family but it meant so much more because you knew that one day you would die, so you treasured life so much more.

~ Five centuries past~

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome said running towards Inuyasha as he lay on the ground bleeding with Naraku laughing._

"_Suffer young miko, suffer and then live with that suffering for all eternity," Naraku said releasing the four souls of the jewel and binding one of the jewels souls into Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Rin._

_Then just after Naraku had finished binding the souls Sesshomaru and Koga both attacked him and he was destroyed. Freed from her bonds Kagura fled and left Sesshomaru left and followed her, the last Kagome heard she and Sesshomaru had had a kid together and she was named Kaze. Kouga had gone and married Ayame and had twins which they named Kagi and Ana._

She was awakened from her slumber by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and noticed she was staring into the face of Rin.

"Kagome, its time to get up we have to go to our new school now," Rin said.

Kagome knew her words were true for even though they had already been to school plenty of times, it was necessary if they wished to appear normal. Rin and her were in the same grade and Sango and Miroku were going to teach the feudal era class, because they were experts (all of them were for they had lived through it). What none of them expected was to become involved with creatures they thought they would no longer have to deal with.

~ 1 hour later at school~

"Man, I'm bored," said Yusuke Urameshi, former spirit detective and Mazoku.

"Yusuke, you know if your going to complain constantly don't come to school, besides I hear we're getting two new students and two new teachers," Said Kurama, his green eyes glittering in amusement.

"Yea, whatever fox boy I mean how interesting could two new-" his speech was interrupted when their teacher came in.

~Outside the classroom door~

Kagome and Rin were getting more and more nervous as they heard the teacher take attendance. No matter how many times this happened they could never get used to it.

_Ane-san I'm scared what happens if the people are mean to us because of our unusual hair colour._ Rin asked Kagome through mind speech. They had discovered this to be one of their abilities.

_We'll deal with that if it happens_ Kagome answered back. They then heard their names being called. Okay here comes the beginning of our torment thought Kagome.

She and Rin then entered.

Kurama felt his breath get caught in his throat when the two new students entered. One had free flowing hair that reached to her waist that had blue streaks through it and he could have sworn her hair shone silver when the light hit it. Her eyes were the most pure blue he had ever seen and yet they seemed as though they told a story of unimaginable sorrow. Next to her was a girl with two pony tails on the side of her head, he also could've sworn that her hair had silver streaks She too had blue eyes that had a silver tint to them. Her eyes held the same amount of sorrow as the girl's before her had.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kagome Yukiama and this is my sister Rin." The girl he now knew to be Kagome said.

"Thank you Miss Yukiama, now where to seat you… Ahh! Kagome could you please sit next to Shuiichi and Rin can you sit next to Yusuke, Yusuke and Shuiichi could both of you please raise your hands." They did as the teacher instructed.

(I'm bored so let's just skip straight to Sango and Miroku's class)

~With Kurama and the gang~

"Man, I don't even know why I choose to do this class, all we're learning about is the silly feudal era, who ever like's this class obviously is a huge nerd," Yusuke said and everyone (Hiei- they finally managed to get him to attend a human school, Kurama, him, Kuwabara and Keiko) started laughing but were interrupted when a sharp female voice said.

"Well excuse us for liking this class, I guess that means that we classify as nerds then hmm?" They all turned to see Kagome and Rin both looking like they would murder someone.

Before they could so much as apologise to them they had taken their seats and the teachers walked in. Kurama observed the teachers with interest. The female teacher had black hair but it had red streaks and like Kagome's and Rin's it shone silver when hit with light. She also had blue eyes except they held a reddish tint to them It then dawned on him maybe they were related in some way. The young man had short black hair but had brown streaks. His eyes were a bluish brown color. They then proceeded to introduce themselves. Just like Kagome and Rin their eyes held unimaginable amounts of sorrow.

"Hello, my name is Sango Tsuka; I'm Kagome's and Rin's elder sister" The female teacher now known as Sango said.

"My name is Miroku Tsuka and as many of you may have guessed Sango is my wife." Said Miroku.

"If any of you don't mind we are going to learn about one of the legends of the feudal era. The legend of the Shikon No Tama, now does any one apart from Rin and Kagome know anything about the sacred jewel?" Miroku noticed that no one raised their hand.

"Alright why doesn't Kagome tell us the legend," said Sango.

"Hai, one thousand years ago there was a priestess name Midoriko, she is said to have been the most powerful priestess of her time. The reason demons found her so hard to defeat was because Midoriko could seize the demons souls and purify it rendering them harmless, but one day a demon got its fangs into Midoriko and using her last strength she seized its soul but in doing so forced out her own soul. What she forced out was in fact the Shikon no tama. The jewel was said to be able to grant the wielder any wish but all it seemed to bring with it was suffering, many who came into contact with the jewel died.

The last holder of the sacred jewel was a young priestess, she was the only one at the time who could purify such a tainted jewel.

But in the end even she ended up a victim of the jewels malicious destiny, she met and fell in love with a half demon. But there was a greedy bandit whom she had taken care of, who was so full of jealousy towards the half demon that he sold his soul to demons in return for mobility and strength. He then proceeded trick the priestess and hanyou into believing they were betrayed by one another. He had fatally wounded the priestess and using the last of her strength she bound the hanyou to a tree and then had the sacred jewel burned with her body.

Then fifty years later a young girl wearing strange clothes appeared and she was attacked by a centipede demon, the hanyou awakened but was still bound to the tree. The sacred jewel was then torn from the young girl's body and swallowed by the centipede. The young girl in desperation freed the hanyou to the tree. He tried to kill the girl, but ended up bound by a magic necklace that when activated would slam his face into the ground. It was then discovered that the young girl was the reincarnation of the priestess whom had the sacred jewel burned with her body. The young girl then accidentally shattered the jewel and they then had to go on a quest to find the jewel shards. On the way they met a perverted monk, a demon-slayer and a young fox demon. When the jewel was almost complete they faced their greatest foe and just before they managed to defeat him, he separated the four souls of the jewel into the four humans, one into the strange priestess, one into the monk, one into the demon-slayer and one into the little human girl who had been travelling with the hanyou's older brother. They were then apparently cursed with walking the earth for eternity." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Imagine, doomed to watch as the world was forever changing, having to watch as people they knew and loved die. Knowing that they could never journey to the land of the dead." Rin added.

"Well, that concludes today's lesson, your homework is to research the legend and write a report on it you have till next week to hand it in. Have a lovely afternoon," Said Sango as the bell to go home went off.

~Later as they were walking home~

"Kagome, why did you say that much you know that all that wasn't recorded especially that last part, about how they were cursed, not even spirit world has that information, although they really should step up their information network, but that's not the point, the point is you shouldn't have said it at all." said Sango angry that Kagome had been that foolish.

"Relax, Sango its not like they're going to find out that we're the ones who got cursed and became the four souls of the sacred jewel," said Kagome her smile never leaving her face.

But alas Kagome was wrong for trailing behind them was a certain grim reaper with blue hair whose favourite catch phrase was 'Bingo'. Boton then quickly left to report her finding to Koenma.

~Spirit world~

"Koenma?! Koenma!!!!!!! Where are you I've discovered something I think you should know!" Said everyone's favourite blue haired grim reaper.

"Yes, Boton what is it that you think is so important," said toddler form Koenma.

"Koenma, you know how the sacred jewel's sealed souls were released? And that they disappeared? Well I was watching the boy's in their class when I heard something strange, apparently the four souls were sealed within four humans at that time, inside the strange priestess, the monk, the demon-slayer and a little girl who had been travelling with Sesshomaru-sama. I wondered how they knew that since not even spirit world had that knowledge, so I followed them and guess what I heard the teacher I believe her name was Sango, saying that the girl who had spoken shouldn't have said the last part since no one had it recorded not even spirit world. Then the girl said that she should chill because it wasn't like they were going to find out that they were the ones who got cursed and became the four souls," said Boton.

"WHAT?? Get me Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei on the double!! We need to catch those four now." Said Koenma to Boton.

~A few hours later~

"What is it you demandable toddler, you know people here don't like me all that much," said the ex-spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me a toddler, anyway you're going to have to go after four people. I assume you heard what was talked about in class, well the girl Kagome, her supposed sister Rin, their other supposed sister Sango and Sango's husband Miroku. We need you to capture these four and bring them in for questioning." Said Koenma knowing that there was bound to be backlash.

"Why the fuck do you need to question them, they haven't done anything wrong, so why," said Yusuke.

"Because the information they gave you is some that not even spirit world has, I suspect that they aren't human at least not anymore." Said Koenma.

"Fine, but we want to be there when you question them," replied Kurama.

~With the four~

"Ahh, man that food was good. Now let's go home after all me and Rin have school tomorrow," said Kagome while happily skipping along

"Who are you and what have you done with Kagome? You never want to go to school," said Rin laughing.

Sango and Miroku watched with amusement as Rin began chasing Kagome and tackling her causing both of them to fall into the shallow river. They all started laughing for a frog had somehow found its way on top of Rin's head. After Kagome and Rin had gotten out of the river. They just continued walking and talking about useless stuff when they suddenly felt strong demon energies nearby.

"Come out, demon!" said Kagome.

They heard some foot steps behind them, they turned around and their eyes widened when they saw who they were. Kagome was quickest to recover and as soon as she did the water in the nearby river swelled into a water dragon and came crashing down on Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.

Crap, Kurama thought to himself, how are they this powerful. _Kurama_, he jumped as he heard a voice radiate through his mind. _Kagome is that you, how are you able to mind speak, _Kurama inquired but since he was busy mind speaking with Kagome he didn't notice as Rin's mini tornado came up behind him. It through him against the wall.

_Kurama, are you alright? I'm sorry it's my fault you got hit. _ Said Kagome her sincerity radiating through his mind.

_Why do you have these powers? _Kurama inquired. All of a sudden pictures flashed through his mind. It settled on one picture and it was the same dream Kagome had had the day before.

_Kagome, please tell your friends to stop attacking us, all we want to do is bring you in for questioning, _Kurama pleaded.

_I'm sorry but I won't let you catch us, _Kagome said, a second after that happened Kagome being a bit rash in order to dodge Hiei's dragon of the darkness flame pushed both Rin and herself of the bridge and into the water. Unfortunately this caused them both to release their fish tails. Their clothes also change Rin's clothing changed to a flowing silver boob tube and Kagome's clothes changed to a flowing blue boob tube. Their hair changed colour as well, Rin's hair was now silver and Kagome's was now a shimmering aqua blue. Their ears now became fish ears (juri from the dark tournament's ears). Rin's tail was a shimmering silver colour the same as her hair, Kagome's was a very deep aqua blue. They then heard a splash and deduced that in order to let them escape Miroku had allowed himself to be caught but not before pushing Sango into the river. Sango's clothes also shifted into a blood red flowing boob tube. Her hair was now a shimmering red colour as was her tail she also had fish ears.

_We need to get out of here Kagome, Rin, Miroku aloud himself to get caught so we could escape, come on! _Sango said grabbing both of their hands and pulling them along.

~On the bridge~

They had managed to capture Miroku with only a few wounds, of course they'd had a pile of dirt dumped on them as a distraction to no doubt let the girls escape. Well, at least Koenma can't get mad at us I mean we did capture one of them, thought Kurama, he was still disturbed by that vision Kagome had sent him.

"Fox-boy, enough day dreaming we have to get this guy to Koenma," said Yusuke looking rather bored.

~Koenma's office~

Koenma was rather embarrassed; the guy his men had brought in had started laughing his head off as soon as he saw him. They were now in the interrogation room, Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke had tagged along wanting to ask some questions.

"Okay, first off how long have you been alive?" Koenma inquired wanting to know how long he had lived.

"Tell me why do I have to tell you that?" Miroku said smirking.

"Fine just tell us how old the girls are," said Koenma getting annoyed at the mans antics.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a women's age?" Miroku said fake horror on his face.

"Fine, how come you have gotten the Shikon no tama's souls inside of you four and who is what?" Koenma asked hopefully.

"Okay, we were fighting our arch enemy along with our allies, Koga of the wolf demon tribe and Sesshomaru-sama. The half demon that Kagome was in love with at the time died protecting her, which is why she stopped herself from falling in love again. Naraku decided to make her suffer that sorrow for all eternity and thus bonded one of the jewels souls to us four humans. In the end he was defeated but the spell couldn't be reversed so it was decided that all four of us would remain in human world. The only time we would be able to reach Sesshomaru and Koga would be when we felt that we were in great danger. To answer your question, I am the soul of wisdom, Kagome is friendship, Rin is courage and Sango is love." Miroku informed them.

"Basically you're telling us that the girls have gone to see Sesshomaru?" Koenma inquired.

"That is what I'm saying,"

"Alright, let's go visit lord Sesshomaru,"

"Take me with otherwise the girls won't believe that you mean them no harm."

They reluctantly agreed to bring him along.

~~~~~~~~~~With the girl's a couple of hour's later~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome groaned as she slowly regained consensus as she looked at her surroundings, she noticed that she was in what looked to be a noble person's bedroom; she sat up but relaxed when she noticed that both Rin and Sango were in the room. They both were in deep sleep, Kagome wanting to have some fun jumped on top of them which woke them up instantly.

'Kagome!!' they yelled at the same time making Kagome laugh, they then noticed that someone else had entered the room, it was someone they all trusted with their lives. They ran over and tackled him to the ground. They heard someone laughing at the man's misfortune and they looked up and saw Koga laughing at Sesshomaru's misfortune. They then proceeded to tackle Koga to the ground as well, now it was Sesshomaru's turn to laugh as Koga was mulled by the three girls.

After they had gotten off of Koga, they then proceeded to tell Sesshomaru what had happened, they were then informed that the ruler of spirit world wanted to meet with him.

They asked if they could accompany him and he said that it had actually been requested that they do.

They were then led to separate rooms where the outfits that they had been told to wear were laid out. They all proceeded to get dressed, just as they were done getting changed, it was announced that the ruler of spirit world had arrived. They, Sesshomaru and Koga had already decided to play a trick on them and to make sure Miroku didn't have a misunderstanding Sango had telepathically informed him of the plan. Just then the spirit detectives and Koenma entered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Koenma and his gang~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koenma felt his eyes bulge out of his head when he saw that Sesshomaru had three very beautiful women hanging off of him. He then saw Sesshomaru whisper something to the girl lying across his lap. Evidently the girl began to walk up to them and only then did Koenma get a good look at her outfit. She was wearing what appeared to be a bikini top and a very loose fitting skirt that was held up by blood red chains. She also had golden circlets that extended from the top of her arms to her wrists. Her hair though mostly red had black streaks through out it. Just as Koenma thought she was going to greet them she began to run towards Miroku and flung herself into his arms. Miroku began to grin as he saw what the love of both his mortal and immortal life was doing, just then he saw that Kagome and Rin ran up to him and hugged him. He saw that all the guests had the same look of jealousy on their faces. The three girls then stopped hugging him and ran back to the positions they were in before.

"Greetings, prince Koenma, what brings you here," asks Sesshomaru.

"I'm here regarding this man here companions, we have reason to believe that they are here somewhere," Koenma replied.

"Well I can assure you that what you seek is right here in front of you," Replied Sesshomaru, his grin widening when he saw the confused looks the guests faces.

The three females then hopped off of Sesshomaru and stepped forward, Koenma then saw that the girls had similar outfits on to the girl that had first hugged Miroku, the only difference being that instead of blood red chains one had sapphire blue chains and the other silver.

"Greetings, prince Koenma, I and my two companions here are the ones you seek, my name is Kagome, the one with silver chains is Rin and the other is Sango. The reason we look different is because this is our truest form," Kagome said a smile on her lips.

Koenma felt his jaw stop working; he just couldn't understand how these three exceptionally beautiful women were once human. Because when someone is fused with something else their truest nature is revealed. They must have been exceptionally kind hearted people for unless you had a very forgiving heart you turned into a hideous monster.

As Koenma was pondering this a small orange blur entered the room, it quickly made it's way over to Kagome and flung itself into her arms. Koenma then heard a sound that was like music to his ears. Kagome was laughing, Miroku, Sango and Rin were all very happy because for the first time in five hundred years Kagome was truly laughing,.


End file.
